The Real Crime
by PiiXXiiEE
Summary: Shes a vampire trapped in a hunters cell, waiting for execution. Wrought with guilt at what she's done and what she feels shes become, shes ready to save them the trouble and kill herself, when her hunter friend intervenes. Is he there to execute her? Or for another reason? Oneshot NOT LEMONY! Rated M just to be safe :P lol probably T though. Better than it sounds.


Well, I'm not really a one shot kinda gal but I love vampire knight and this just sorta came in my head a little so tell me what u think yea? :D PLEASE REVEEEIIW!

* * *

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself in an attempt to keep warm. It was difficult to do when you were in a freezing, dark, torch lit dungeon, with cold shackles clamped around your ankles and wrists, wearing nothing but a thin white, blood stained and burnt night dress. But it was even more difficult when your veins were burning with a near insatiable thirst for blood.  
Blood. The food of vampires. The essence of their existence. And the reason she was locked up in the first place.

It wasn't her fault. She didn't even bother to try to explain it to the vampire hunters that took her away from the home of her victims. They wouldn't grant her any leniency and truth was, she wouldn't grant her any leniency either if she was them. Even though she was slowly bleed and tortured to the point where her hunger turned to blind savagery, she didn't see it as any excuse. There was no excuse for murdering and devouring an innocent family. They even had a child. She had killed a child for bloody sake! How was she meant to live with that!?  
She had always prided herself on her self restraint and had never broken a hunters law, or been close to losing herself when feeding. And she had never compelled a person to let her feed from them either. It had always been from people who knew her and trusted her fully, and she usually only ever did so on special occasions. She was content with blood tablets.  
But now...she was tarnished. She had broken a hunters law without even the knowledge or power to stop it. She should've kept her mouth shut. The Tsukumi family has always had a record of reacting to things with extremities. She should have guessed they would retaliate. But how was she meant to keep quiet about the fact that their eldest child killed a friend of hers!? Of course she'd report it to the council! She could've taken the family out in a bloody massacre or one by one for the death of her dear friend, but she shoved her personal feelings aside and tried taking a higher road. And look where that got her.  
She bit her lip hard in frustration and it bleed. She didn't bother to lick it away, but merely wiped it with the back of her hand.

She felt it rising again. That intense and almost blinding rage. The Tsukumi's! She should've thrown her conscience in the trash and killed them all! At least then she could've dragged them down to hell with her! Every last one of them. But they had managed to put her in hell without even killing her.  
She remembered waking up to the screaming of her human house servants and the hot flames of fire entering the room. She remembered her skin burning slowly as she ran through out the house trying to save them, only to find their burnt corpses or see them die. A few were unaccounted for and she could only pray they were alive. She recalled hobbling outside with blurry, watery eyes, and a gun shot, followed immediately by an piercing electrifying pain in her shoulder. She fell forward in to the freezing white snow, glowing red and yellow with the flames of her house burning behind her. She looked up and stared into the cruel face of the Tsukumi's middle child, almost a hundred years old. She would never forget that cruel, sick smile plastered on his face as he lowered the hunters gun and she passed out. That smile was forever burned into her brain. It was all she saw for the following two days after she woke up in chains in an unfamiliar basement. He tortured her and bleed her bit by bit in that basement for what felt like eternity, until her reasoning had all but left her. She became a blood thirsty monster nearly equivalent to a level E. A level E! To think she had sunk so low that her savagery was almost on the same level as them. It was then that he brought the family in to the basement, and loosened the chains from outside so that he was safe while she...while she-  
She slammed her small fist hard against the wall behind her, creating a clear crack the size of her head. Her hand bleed with with tiny fragments of stone cutting it, but again, she did not make use of it and drink it. Instead she picked up a larger, jagged stone shard on the ground and stared at it. Her eyes flickered to her bloody hand and her vision blurred. Her fangs protruded for the countless time that day, reacting to her thirst, but still she tried to ignore it, instead of quenching her thirst. Not that ones thirst could be eased that much by their own blood.

An un-redeemable monster. Thats what she had been reduced to. She lifted the shard to her neck. She didn't want to be a monster, but that's who she was now, and monsters didn't deserve to live. She moved the shard instead to her forehead, feeling the point lightly on the center. She drew her hand back.

"I don't remember you being the suicidal type"  
She looked up in alarm as a young man stood at the door of the cell, sporting a long black trench coat and dark blue baggy jeans. His dark brown hair was almost tinted blonde with the flames of the torches. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she merely smirked at the recognizable face of one of her dear childhood friends.

"I thought I'd save you hunters the trouble. Executions are always so showy" The door creaked and moaned as he opened it, then closed it beside him. He knelt in front of her, and her head pounded with hunger again. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when she was tortured of course, but it was enough to make her move away as far as her chains would allow, so she wouldn't kill him.

"Stay over there. You can kill me from where you are" she cautioned. He stood up, and moved closer to her again.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" he asked playfully.

"Don't toy with me!" she yelled. "Haven't you done that enough!? Or was hiding the fact that your a vampire hunter not enough to satisfy your weird sense of humor!" The man gritted his teeth.

"And what would you have said if I had told you huh!?" he yelled back. "You would always have been wary around me, and you'd shut me out!"

"So you'd prefer I find out by being one of the hunters sent to drag me out of that families home!?"

"Your being ridiculous!" He suddenly averted his gaze. "I never would've imagined, it would be you I would be dragging out of that house. When I was told it was a vampire who had lost all senses I thought...I thought it was a level E" he would never forget the expression of hollowness and disbelief she wore as he took her away. Her brain had shut down for several hours and she had fallen asleep for almost two days.

"Thats not an excuse for deceiving me for seven years!" she yelled. Her gaze dropped. "Just hurry up. Stop stalling and do your job already" He looked at her in surprise, then averted his gaze as he stood up hesitantly, drawing a long sleek dagger with a curved blade from inside his coat. One move would be all it took to end her, and she clearly had no objections. Did she really expect him to kill her? But then, could he really go against what he was? A vampire hunter. He stared at her long and hard, his blade pointed at her. Either way, he couldn't end her, not without knowing the truth. There was something he absolutely had to confirm, no matter how much he might regret the answer.

"Did you know...you talk in your sleep?" he mumbled hesitantly, his eyes shifting to the ground. She stared at him, eyebrows furrowed, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I...came to check up on you last night and you were asleep. You...started talking" His blade lowered to his side.

"About what?" she quizzed, irritated. But he hesitated. "About what?" she asked again, more forcefully. Then she laughed cynically. "I don't know why any of this matters. I'm going to be dead soon"

"About us" he said suddenly. "You...started talking about...us" Her mind mulled over the dream and her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean...about us?" she asked worriedly. He averted his gaze again and gave a pained look.

"Please don't make me spell it out" Her suspicions had been confirmed and she started chuckling to herself the way an insane person would.

"You know" she stated, tears spilling over and chuckling again. "After all this time, you finally know how I feel about you, when I'm probably moments from dieing" She grimaced and grabbed the side of her head as it throbbed again. He suddenly pulled up his sleeve and held his wrist out to her.

"Here. I know they haven't given you any blood tablets" She smacked his wrist away, stood up abruptly and swiftly snatched the dagger from his hand.

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" She pointed it to her heart. "Stop stalling and do your job! Do you what your born and trained to do and kill a vampire!" She saw the hesitation in his face clearly. "Never mind. I'll save you the trouble" She drew back, and went to plunge the knife into her chest, but he quickly snatched the blade from her hands and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't be so reckless and quick to die!" he yelled. He could feel her tremble, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why?" she said meekly. "Why wont you just kill me?"

"Because I don't want to" he admitted. "Because I-"

"Don't say it" she interrupted.

"Because I love you as well" The flood gates opened and she started to cry freely. He dropped the dagger and it clattered on the ground as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "What do you want to do?" he asked sweetly.

"I-don't-know" she sobbed.

"Yes you do"

"You-should've just-killed me"

"I kill monsters. Your not a monster. And I don't care how long it takes for you to believe that, I will prove it to you. Now, tell me what you want to do?" For a moment, she just kept sobbing lightly.

"I want-to live" she admitted. "I want to live. But I don't want to be a monster" He wiped away a lock of her long, wavy midnight black hair from her face, then a tear, and lent in and kissed her.

"I'll teach you" He said then kissed her again. "I'll teach how to be you again. You who was so gentle and carefree at times that you could've passed as a human" She placed her hand on his, that rested on her cheek still.

"Your a vampire hunter, and I'm a criminal vampire. You know what this is don't you?"

"Yes" he said kissing her again. "And I don't care. I don't care that this love is forbidden"


End file.
